


Accidentally

by Lauren_Elizabeth108



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 'Take Me Home' Tour, Celebratory Sex, Coming Out, M/M, Shower Sex, a little hate, proposal, public coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_Elizabeth108/pseuds/Lauren_Elizabeth108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Larry coming out fic, complete with smut ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokenbravery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenbravery/gifts).



> My first attempt at writing smut. Hope you enjoy ;)
> 
> Lauren xx

October 11th 2013

"So Louis, tell us about this incredible phenomenon you've created." The interviewer was referring to the spectacle he and Harry had created last week in the middle of Sydney, right at the beginning of the end of their 'Take Me Home' tour.

********************

One week ago, October 2nd 2013

"God, it's so hot!" Harry exclaimed, sinking down to lie on the bathroom tiles. Louis smirked. "I know you are babe."

"Not funny Lou," Harry whined, looking up at Louis with a pitiful expression on his face, his famous curls plastered to his forehead and his skin flushed red with heat.

It was a reasonably warm day for the locals, only 31 degrees Celsius, but the Cheshire lad felt like he was melting, never really having experienced weather this warm (not even in America as Australian weather was more intense due to the hole in the ozone layer).

"Have a cold shower babe, you'll feel better, and while you're in there I'll turn on the air-con and arrange for room service to bring up some iced water and chocolate ice cream, okay darling?"

Weakly nodding his assent, Harry managed to peel himself off the floor and slumped down in the shower/bathtub. Louis kissed him on the cheek and left the room to fulfil his promise to Harry.

After getting off the phone with room service, he silently undressed and waited for the sound of running water. Sneaking into the room, he closed the door, and was greeted with the sight of Harry's naked back under the stream of water, skin like alabaster, pale and perfect, begging to be touched. Louis let himself absorb the scene, committing it to memory.

His curls were no longer drenched with sweat, but with the running water, making his hair longer and straight, covering his neck. Louis watched in fascination as tiny rivulets of water ran down along his muscled arms and shoulders, cascading down his toned back, caressing his cute little bum and skinny thighs.

Letting out a soft moan, he walked forward and joined his boyfriend in the shower. He curved himself around Harry, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his back. "Hello gorgeous."

He stretched up on tip-toe to reach his neck, sweeping the hair aside to suck on the junction of his neck and shoulder, biting sharply then soothing the mark with a sweep of his tongue. "Mmm," Harry moaned, throwing his head back as Louis worked on making the love bite as dark as he could.

Louis reached around Harry to grasp his dick firmly in his hand, knowing Harry liked it tight, and began to slowly jerk him off, enjoying the small whimpers of pleasure he pulled from the taller male. "Lou, please!" Harry sounded winded, breathing laboured and hips beginning to thrust into Louis' fist.

"C'mon babe, fuck my fist. You want to, fuck it. Fuck it!" At Louis' demanding words, Harry obediently snapped his hips forward, setting a fast-paced thrust, bringing himself closer to orgasm. Louis squeezed tighter and with that, Harry came with a groan of ecstasy, covering Louis hand with his come.

Harry whirled and kissed Louis deep and pulled away to stare at him in wonder. Louis used the pause to suck his fingers into his mouth and lick them clean, loving the salty, slightly bitter taste of his boyfriend's come. Harry moaned again at the sight of Louis standing before him. "Fuck I love you!"

"I love you too sweetheart," Louis breathed, "come on, lets get you clean and dressed so we can cuddle before dinner."

"But you didn't get off," Harry objected. "Harry, babe, it's fine. This was about you."

Harry knew better to argue the point. Louis was a stubborn man and didn't cave easily.

Quickly they washed each other and left the bathroom holding hands and wearing nothing but a towel around their hips. Harry immediately stretched out on the bed, pulling Louis along with him. Louis smiled softly and curled into Harry's side. They fed each other ice cream, smiling softly, enjoying the moment of serenity.

Around 7 p.m., they were forced to leave the room for dinner. The night passed in a blur of people and wistful thoughts of being wrapped up together in the hotel room.

That wish finally happened at 10 p.m. when the boys agreed that it was time to retire to the hotel. Harry and Louis undressed each other down to their boxers before climbing under the sheet, the weather still being too hot for anything heavier. They didn't do anything more than snogging each other senseless, both of them exhausted to the bone. They drifted off, smiling contentedly, Harry's arms tight around Louis' waist, just the way he liked it.

The next day the five of them spent the day at the Opera House and the Botanical Gardens. They were surrounded by people and Louis felt trapped, unable to hold his lovers' hand, or wrap an arm around his waist. He hated management for forcing him to hide his true self behind a pretty female. Screw this! During lunch (they'd just bought fish and chips to eat in the Gardens, sitting comfortably on the grass), Louis stood up, the boys looking at him in confusion but he didn't notice only having eyes for Harry.

Louis flung his arms out wide and and shouted joyfully "Harry Edward Styles! I fucking love you. You are the only one for me. Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

Harry's jaw dropped and his eyes sparkled with genuine happiness, nothing like the fake smile he used in public.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" and threw his arms around the Yorkshire lad.

Louis pulled from his pocket his great-grandfather's engagement ring and slid it carefully onto his fiancé's - _fiancé_ \- ring finger and kissed each finger before pulling him into a rough kiss, passionate and loving.

They were startled out of their little bubble of happiness by the sound of applause. Lead by Liam, their other band mates followed suit, prompting onlookers to join in, resulting in a massive crowd surrounding them, cheering (although there were a few disapproving shouts, but that was to be expected).

That night, the lovers spent the night wrapped up in each other rather than spending the night out on the city like the other boys.

"Fuck, I want you so bad Lou!" Harry groaned, fisting his hands in the sheets. Louis grinned from where he'd been lavishing attention upon Harry's nipples, making the younger arch off the bed with need.

Sliding down Harry's body, Louis ghosted his lips along the inside of his thighs, and blew gently over the sensitive head of the taller male's achingly hard dick.

"Lou! Don't tease!" Harry huffed out, gritting his teeth against the onslaught of pleasure Louis was forcing upon his body.

Louis simply shushed him and licked a slow line from the base of his cock to the fat head before ducking lower, tracing his tongue gently around the puckered rim of his hole. Harry yelped in shock, before giving in the pleasure Louis' tongue gave him. Moans, groans and sighs of pleasure fell freely from his lips as Louis ate him out, swirling his tongue deeper and deeper, tasting the musk and undeniable scent of Harry that the older man loved so much.

Using the slick of saliva to his advantage, Louis sucked a finger into his mouth, coating it quickly but completely and traced it teasingly around Harry's rim and pushed in to the first knuckle. "Oh fuck! Lou, more!" Harry through his head back, arching into the welcome intrusion.

Twisting his forefinger in and sliding it down to the last knuckle, staying still to let Harry get used to the feeling, suppressing his desire to fuck him hard with his fingers.

When he started whining for more, just desperate breathy sounds, Louis reached for the lube he was too impatient to use before.

Slicking up a second finger, he eased it in alongside the first, twisting and scissoring, opening Harry up for Louis' cock. Curling his fingers deep inside Harry, Louis searched for his prostate. When Harry gave an deep moan full of breathless pleasure, Louis knew he'd found it and continued to curl his fingers in the same way, wanting to keep Harry begging for more (he really really enjoyed hearing the barely audible sounds of pleasure and cries of 'more, harder, faster, Lou!')

After a few minutes of this, Harry shuddered and whispered for Louis to stop. "Wanna come with you inside me." Louis groaned. You have no idea what you do to me."

Slipping his fingers from Harry, Louis reached over to snatch a condom from the bedside table. Starting to tear open the foil packaging, he was stopped by a hand on his wrist and the low rumble of his partner's voice. "Not tonight love. I want to feel all of you."

Louis groaned again. "Babe, fuck you're so amazing. I'm so in love with you."

Harry smiled. "I love you too, now fuck me!" He threw his head back, pushing his hips into Louis' to emphasise his point.

Obediently, Louis slicked himself up with a few quick strokes of his aching cock before lining himself up against Harry's opening. Beginning the slow push into his lover, Louis grunted, forcing himself to take it slow knowing Harry always needs a few moments to adjust. Louis wasn't exactly small.

Harry gave a small moan tinged with pain. The burn wasn't a foreign feeling, but he still needed time to stretch and accept his fiancé.

A few minutes passed in silece, just heavy breathing and soft whispers of love spoken in a Yorkshire accent. Finally Harry nodded, silently giving Louis the okay to move. Tentatively, the older man slid out and thrusted back in, picking up a steady pace.

Spurred on by Harry's whimpers and moans of pleasure, Louis slowed and threw Harry's legs over his shoulders, changing the angle drastically, allowing Louis to stroke over the younger man's prostate, causing him to squirm and howl in pure ecstasy. "Yes! Fuck Lou, shit shit shit shit!" Harry's voice broke on the last word, speaking becoming too much for the Chesire born man with the way Louis was pounding him into the mattress.

Louis bent forward, keeping Harry's ankles around his neck, effectively folding Harry in half and sucked his lip into his mouth, sucking on it with a dirty passion, moaning filthily as he continued to thrust hard into his lover. "Fuck, babe, you have no idea how good you feel. Gonna fill you up full of my come, and if you're good, I'll fuck it back out you with my tongue." Harry gave a high pitched squeak of need and came, splattering his stomach and Louis' chest with thick white ropes of come.

Knowing Harry'd come, Louis allowed himself to focus on his own pleasure, his thrusts growing sloppy as he neared his finish, climaxing with a deep groan of Harry's name.

Harry slid his legs off Louis' shoulders and rolled over, looking at the other man with a saucy little grin on his lips. "Was I a good boy sir?" his tone husky and sexy. Louis growled in response and gripped Harry's hips tightly, the flesh there paling under pressure. Pulling forward slightly, Louis positioned Harry the way he desired.

On his elbows and knees, arse pushed out, dusty pink and clenching with anticipation. Louis smirked. Harr always loved getting rimmed. Such a whore for it.  
Leaning forward, Louis made the first swipe, a teasing touch before retreating, enjoying watching the curly-haired man writhe and moan in anticipation and pleasure. "Oh, Jesus Christ Lou! Please please please . . ." Harry began to babble, the pleasure clouding his head.  
Louis ducked his head down and repeated the action and blew on the sensitive fleshy opening, resulting in Harry yelping, a strange sound Louis'd never heard before, but he knew he'd want to hear it again.

Licking sloppily around his fiancé's rim, Louis pulled out all the tricks he knew to get Harry to come again. Sliding his tongue in, he sucked and swirled and nibbled it, loving the taste of Harry mixed with his own come on his tongue. Setting a quick pace, he fucked Harry thoroughly with his tongue, listening to the whimpers, moans, sighs and shouts of pure, unadulterated ecstacy.  
When Harry came, it was with a drawn out moan and a splash of come on the bedsheets.

 

Harry collapsed on top of the bed, not caring that he was smearing himself more with his come. Louis tutted and went to fetch a damp washcloth from the ensuite. Carefully and tenderly wiping Harry down, and then himself, he stripped the sheets from the bed (after he managed to get Harry to move briefly) and pulled the duvet over his husband-to-be and slid in next to him, content with life.

*************************************************************

October 11th, 2013

Louis gulped and glanced sideways at his secret fiancé sitting two places down. The worry and determination in his eyes allowed Louis to stick to his decision.

"There are rumoours going around that Harry proposed to me, which is ridiculous. I mean, I was the one who got down on one knee! That's right! I, Louis William Tomlinson, am engaged to the most amazing person on the entire planet."

Screams and shouts of "What about Eleanor?" were heard from the crowd, eliciting snorts from all five band members. "Yes, I'm proud to announce that Harry and I are getting married!"

"LARRY IS REAL!" came from the back of the studio, the girl who screamed waving a massive poster featuring Louis and Harry and the words 'Love is equal'.

 

"I gotta say, I did not see that coming," the interviewer still looked stunned, but Louis couldn't really blame her. They did just annouce they were together and engaged, out of the blue. Management was going to be pissed.

"Well, it was a sort of spur of the moment thing," Louis admitted. "I mean, I was planning on proposing, but I just couldn't seem to find the right time to do it, and last Wednesday seemed as good as any."

Harry reached for Louis' hand and gripped it tight. "He's perfect, and all mine."

 

 


End file.
